This invention relates to an electronic apparatus in which a battery is removably loaded and a battery for use with an electronic apparatus.
A battery is known which is incorporated in an electronic apparatus and includes a case having a length in the forward and backward direction, a battery cell accommodated in the case, and a connector section provided on the case. One of such batteries as just described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-266826.
An electronic apparatus in which such a battery as just described is loaded is configured such that, when the battery is inserted along the lengthwise direction through an opening of a battery accommodating chamber provided in the electronic apparatus, the connector section of the battery side is connected to a connector section of the electronic apparatus side in the battery accommodating chamber.